Somewhere Beyond the Musical Notes
by Ashton Li
Summary: During the winter, the tennis team decides to sing while they can't play tennis. During this time, Oishi begins to wonder if his relationship with Tezuka can be more than that of captain and vice-captain. ON HIATUS! Being rewritten from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**** Welcome~! Thanks for stopping by. This is my newest fic. This one is really focusing on Oishi this time around. It makes me nervous writing it. It's supposed to turn into a TezukaXOishi fic…but I'm not very good at writing lines for Tezuka. Forgive me if he seems slightly out of character. I tried my hardest…I think.**

**Anyways, please enjoy. Oh, and, of course, I do not own any of these characters or the Prince of Tennis. I'm just a crazy fan with crazy ideas.**

**Happy reading~!**

**Somewhere Beyond the Musical Notes**

_I'll continue to sing this song just for you…

* * *

_

Outside, the snow fell from the clouds high in the sky. The white substance stuck to the roads. On this frigid night, only one group of high school students could be having so much fun in this cold.

* * *

"Ah, look!" Kikumaru Eiji pressed his face against the glass window. "It's snowing!"

"It really is beautiful," Oishi Shuichiro smiled. "Come on, we have to get to the auditorium."

"Aw, but I want to go play in the snow!"

"I know, but we have other things to do right now. As vice-captain, I cannot allow you to sit around any longer. Tezuka would get mad if I did…"

"Right," Eiji giggled and ran down the hall.

"Wait up, Eiji," Oishi quickly followed quickly behind.

* * *

In the auditorium, Fuji Syusuke sat at the edge of the stage. The youngest member of the group, Echizen Ryoma, laid his head on his lap.

"Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-fukobuchou are late," Ryoma mumbled as he stretched out his legs.

"Don't you think Eiji will be jealous if he walks in with us like this?" Fuji questioned and bent over Ryoma.

"Why would he be jealous?" Ryoma quickly pulled himself off of the older boy. His head hit Fuji's chin making him grab it in pain.

"Ow…"

"Ah, Fuji-senpai, are you ok?" he looked at him with concern.

"Hmm…that kind of hurt, Echizen."

"Sorry…"

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled as he made his way to the stage. He quickly grabbed hold of the younger boy. "So cute~!"

"Senpai!" Ryoma tried to pull away, but his efforts were futile.

"You two are late. 50 laps!" Tezuka pointed out the door.

"Tezuka, don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean, we're here to sing until the weather will allow us to play tennis again," Oishi let a worried smile form on his face.

"You're right. Everyone, get up on the stage," Tezuka looked at the stage then over at Oishi. "Are you going to join us?"

"I think I'll just watch…I'm not much of a singer."

"Fine," he nodded and slowly made his way onto the stage.

Oishi smiled as he watched Tezuka command each person to a certain spot. There was something about Tezuka that made Oishi need to watch him more and more. Even though he had a cold demeanor, there was a gracefulness to the way he moved. His demands were simple, and he didn't say more than what was needed. Yes, he was beautiful in every way.

_Tezuka…he's so…_ Oishi began to blush. _Wait! What am I thinking? I'm just the vice-captain…that's all he sees me as._

"Ok, now that we're split up into groups, we'll start," Tezuka turned and stared at Oishi. "What are you orders, Oishi?"

"Me?" Oishi tilted his head to the side. "Tezuka, you're the captain. You're the one that should be giving orders."

"This isn't tennis that we're playing. From this day until the weather allows us to play tennis, Oishi is captain."

"Tezuka, what do you mean?" It wasn't that Oishi didn't understand what Tezuka had said, it was just that he wanted to confirm it. Why would he all of a sudden give him the duties of being captain?

"Seeming that you're the only one who won't join in with this whole singing thing, you need to have something to do. Lead us to Nationals, Oishi."

"Has Tezuka-buchou completely lost it?" Momoshiro Takeshi poked at Kaidou Kaoru. "What does singing have to do with Nationals?"

"Shut up and listen," Kaidou didn't even look at the other boy.

"Tezuka, you already led us to win the Nationals…and we did win," Inui pointed out as he flipped through his green notebook.

"That's true, Tezuka. I really don't know what you're talking about. Did you have some plans for us? Is there some sort of competition we're going to be in? If there is, you should have told me sooner…I would have had things sorted out for us," Oishi continued his rambling. It only showed how motherly he was towards the team.

"If there's a competition, I know how to get Kawamura-senpai ready," Ryoma walked to the back of the stage and grabbed a microphone and its stand.

"No, no, Ochibi, don't give that to Taka-san!" Eiji tried to stop the younger boy, but it was too late.

"Ora ora! Come on! Burning!" Kawamura ran across the stage gripping the microphone stand tight. "Lets sing! Great-o!"

"He's gone crazy," Momoshiro jumped back when he noticed the older boy running his way.

"What have you done, Echizen?" Kaidou demanded as he also dodged the oncoming upperclassman.

"Kawamura-senpai is more interesting like this," Ryoma let out a childish yet evil laugh.

"Fuji, get the microphone," Oishi and Tezuka said in unison.

"Taka-san sure is having fun," Fuji somehow managed to grab the mic from the boy. "Though, his fun had to end."

"Eh? What's going on?" Kawamura stared at the shorter boy. "Are we going to sing now?"

"Oishi, what are we going to do first?" Tezuka turned his attention back to the vice-captain.

"Oh, right. We should start by warming up. I'll also try to find some music around here so we have things to sing," Oishi smiled and pointed at the stage. "Of course, we've already spent a lot of time talking and such today. I guess we'll call practice over for today. Tomorrow we'll really start singing, so prepare yourself. Ok! Everyone is dismissed!"

"Lets go get a hamburger, Ochibi!" Eiji pulled the younger boy off the stage.

"Kikumaru-senpai, it hurts!" Ryoma complained as someone else grabbed his other arm.

"I'll come too," Fuji helped Eiji drag Ryoma out of the auditorium.

"Yay! Yay!" Eiji giggled as they left.

Everyone else had left as well. The only two that were left were Tezuka and Oishi.

"Good work," Tezuka walked along side of Oishi as the headed for the door.

"I really didn't do much. You really took me by surprise though," Oishi admitted.

"You'll make a good captain."

"Thank you," Oishi slightly blushed as he looked at the ground. "See you tomorrow."

"Right," Tezuka nodded as they parted ways.

* * *

Oishi slowly made his way home. He remembered how he is always called the mother of the tennis team. Maybe if he was the mother, Tezuka should be considered the father seeming that he's the captain. The thought made Oishi's face turn a light shade of red. What was he thinking? He knew that the only relationship they had was the friendship between captain and vice-captain. He could only wish it would be more than that.

**NOTE:**** So, there it was…chapter one. This fic is kind of difficult for me to write. It's a challenge. As I said, Tezuka is not the easiest for me to write for. I'm ok with Oishi (I think). I hope you like it so far. I want to make this fic better.**

**The part with Taka-san and the microphone came to mind because of Tenimyu (The Prince of Tennis Musicals). It was during both Dream Live 1****st**** and Dream Live 3****rd**** that Taka-san goes into his crazy Burning Mode when he gets his hand on the mic (I believe it was those two Dream Lives…it might be more than those…). That's where that idea came from. Also, "ora ora" or just "ora"…I'm not that sure if that even translates into anything in English. If it does, I would love to know what it means.**

**Anyways, back to the fic. I hope it's not too bad. It was a rough beginning…that's for sure. It took me so long to write it too. I think it might get easier as I continue. Of course, I have two other stories I'm working on, and this fic doesn't have my highest priorities. I will update when I can. I also have a few other fics that I want to start (Mainly my "No! No! Meganes!" This is more than likely going to be a series of random fics. Of course, the title might change.). Oh, if you want to see the other fics I have planned, stop by my profile. I've been updating it with my new fic ideas. There are a few that I have planned but have yet to start.**

**Also, don't mind the random EijiXRyoma/FujiXRyoma/FujiXEiji-ness. It's just really there for my own entertainment. What I mean is, I'm using it for humor and nothing else. There isn't going to be a random love triangle between them (that I know of), and none of them will end up with the other (that I know of). It's just for humor…humor that might only be funny to me. Sorry. I have bad taste in what I think is funny…maybe. I'm not sure.**

**Well, thank you for stopping by. I hope you'll continue to read this fic. I never see much for Tezuka and Oishi. *sigh* Many thanks to the new people who might read this fic and to those who've read my other fics. I'll continue to work hard, I promise~!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Oishi came to the school earlier than the others. He turned on the lights in the auditorium. Slowly, he made his way onto the stage. Walking across the stage, he smiled and softly hummed. He immediately stopped when he noticed the door opening.

"I'm here~!" Eiji sang off key.

"Good morning," Oishi walked down the stairs and headed for the boy.

Eiji jumped back. "I didn't think anyone was here. You scared me, Oishi."

"I came early to set things up."

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma yelled as he ran into the auditorium. "What are you doing running off like that?"

"Good morning, Echizen," Oishi turned to the younger boy as Eiji giggled in the background. "How are you?"

"It's too early," he mumbled and walked past him.

"Is Fuji with you two?"

"He's talking to Tezuka. They'll probably be here in a couple minutes," Eiji said as he poked Oishi's cheek.

"Tezuka's here already?" Oishi was shocked from hearing this. "It's he early?"

Ryoma sat up against the stage with his eyes closed. "Didn't you and he decide when all of us would meet?"

"That's right, but―" Oishi quickly turned around as he heard the door to the auditorium creak open. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Oishi," Tezuka walked in with Fuji following behind. "I assume you have today's schedule all planned out."

"Of course," he nodded. "Once everyone gets here, we can get started."

"I hope today we'll get the chance to sing," Fuji looked up at the stage. "If not, I think I'll go play in the snow."

"Me too! Me too!" Eiji raised his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll be singing today," Oishi reassured them as the others made their way into the auditorium. "Since everyone is here, we can get started."

"What do you have planned for us?" Inui asked. "Possibly something that will give me lots of data?"

He nervously laughed. "Well, I'm not too sure about that."

"I'm sure what ever you have planned will be fun," Kawamura reassured him.

"Thank you," Oishi scanned the room. "Everyone, please made your way onto the stage. I've sorted everyone into two different groups."

"Groups?" Momoshiro questioned as he walked up the stairs onto the stage.

"As long as I'm not in your group," Kaidou mumbled.

_Oh boy, _Oishi thought as he watched them form a line onstage. "Well the first group is Tezuka, Echizen, and Fuji. The second group is Kawamura, Inui, Kaidou, Momoshiro, and Kikumaru."

"What? But I want to be with Ochibi!" Eiji whined as he shook Kaidou's shoulder. "Why does Fuji get to be with him and not me? No fair! No fair!"

"I will explain this in the best way possible, Eiji," Oishi took off his bag and pulled out papers. "If Kaidou and Momoshiro are in the same group, they will only think about competing with each other. Being on same team, they're forced to work together. If you're on the same team as Echizen, you'll be too concerned with playing around with him then singing. Fuji is better to be in the same group because he knows when to take things seriously."

"What about everyone else?" Ryoma folded his arms.

"Well, Inui is always looking to collect data on you, Tezuka, and Fuji. Putting him in the opposite group will allow him to do so without him losing his ability to work. Finally, by putting Taka-san with Kaidou and Momoshiro will make it where there is someone to keep those two out of an argument. Also, they could possibly handle him if he gets a hold of one of the microphones."

"It seems like you have everything figured out," Inui noted everything the boy said in his green notebook.

"I think these groups will work out nicely. It will be fun to work with Echizen. Right, Tezuka?" Fuji's voice seemed to have an evil ring to it.

"I agree with anything Oishi says seeming that he's the captain," Tezuka focused his attention on Oishi.

"Now, lets continue," the new captain held up the papers in his hands. "One set is for Tezuka's group and the other set is for Eiji's."

Eiji grabbed his stack. "What are these?"

"Your song."

"Hmm? My song?"

"For your group, Eiji."

"Oh!"

"Thank you," Tezuka took the other stack and headed back to his small group.

"Now, I'll let you guys decide how to split up parts and everything. That will be your assignment for today. Everyone is dismissed," Oishi smiled.

Eiji poked Momoshiro's side. "Burgers?"

"Are you paying?" the younger boy replied.

He nodded and moped over to the next person in his group; poking and asking the same thing.

"Lets go to my house. We can decide who gets what part there," Fuji decided as he walked out of the auditorium with Tezuka and Ryoma.

Inui, Kawamura, Momoshiro, and Kaidou all agreed to go to get something to eat with Eiji. It was there where they would figure out who would receive what parts. Oishi was left alone in the auditorium. He made his way up onto the stage. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he read the title of the song: "Kakaeta Kiseki".

"Akete iku sora…mezamete iku machi de," Oishi sang what he was reading on the paper.

"Oishi."

He quickly dropped the paper as he saw Tezuka looking at him. "Tezuka, I was just cleaning everything up. Aren't you supposed to be with Fuji and Echizen?"

"I had left my music in here. I came to get it."

"Oh," Oishi handed the paper down to him. "Sorry."

"Why won't you sing with us?"

"I can't…"

"Why not? You have a great singing voice."

"I―" Oishi stopped talking as he jumped off the stage and ran past Tezuka. "I just can't." He left the auditorium.

"Oishi…" Tezuka shook his head and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Oishi hid in the boy's bathroom until he noticed Tezuka walking down the hall. Making his way out of the bathroom, he headed in the other direction to avoid him. The last thing he wanted to do was explain why he had ran out like he did. It had embarrassed him enough that Tezuka had heard him singing. He didn't even want to begin to think of the things he felt in his heart towards the real captain.

**NOTE:**** First, the song "Kakaeta Kiseki" is an actual song from the Prince of Tennis. It's sung by AOZU which are the voices of Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi. "Kakaeta Kiseki" can be translated to "the miracle we hold" or something like that. The lines Oishi sings "akete iku sora" and "mezamete iku machi de" are the first few lines of the song. I believe it translates to "the sky is brightening" and "the town is waking up". I like the song. It's very nice. Oishi sings a solo version of the song. That's what made me decide to use this one. Seriously, if you haven't listened to this song yet, go listen to it now. **

**Ok, I'm done with talking about the song. Let me apologize for how long it took me to update. I have a very good reason…a few good reasons. I won't say all the reasons, but I will say that I was out of time for a few days. I didn't have my laptop, so I couldn't do any typing. Also, it wasn't the best time for me to focus on my fics. I had something very important going on. I hope everyone understands.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter. It took me a few days to finish. This fic is difficult to write and I don't understand why. I will try to update more regularly. I need to update my other fics too. Sorry, sorry. Thank you for reading~!**


	3. Chapter 3

When the following day came, everyone joined back into the auditorium. Tezuka had noticed right away that Oishi was missing, but agree with himself to wait a bit before saying anything. He already knew it had to do with what happened yesterday.

"Where's Oishi?" Eiji whined. "If he doesn't come soon, I'm leaving."

"Even if he doesn't make it, we will continue with rehearsal," Tezuka turned to look at everyone. "Take out your music and practice within your group."

"But I wanted to play in the snow…" Eiji mumbled as he swung the papers at his group. "Listen up! Get your parts memorized!"

* * *

Ryoma, Fuji, and Tezuka decided to give Eiji the whole stage. They made their way to the seats. Sitting down, Fuji quickly asked Tezuka what he knew about Oishi's whereabouts.

"Why are you assuming I know?" Tezuka pulled out a pen. "Do you remember the parts you were assigned?"

"You were the last one to see him, Tezuka-buchou," Ryoma analyzed the music. "If anyone would know why he isn't here, it would be you."

"I only saw him for a moment. He must not be feeling well."

"The least he could do is call…" Fuji smiled. "Lets start learning our parts."

"I don't see why we should have to do this when he's not here," the youngest of the boys stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Echizen, you can't just leave. Just because Oishi isn't here doesn't mean we should skip practice," Tezuka's voice was stern.

"Lets go visit Oishi-fukubuchou."

"That's a good idea," Fuji agreed. "Come on Tezuka."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Fuji, Echizen."

Eiji spotted the three boys heading for the door. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To see Oishi," Fuji giggled.

"Huh?" Eiji threw his music to the ground. "We're coming too then."

* * *

The group of boys walked down the street bundled in their warm winter jackets. Eiji stopped to pick up some snow in his bare hands. Trying his best to make it into a ball, he threw the snow towards Tezuka. He shook his hands as Tezuka gave him a look that made him know he had done wrong. Ryoma took off his gloves and handed them to Eiji so his fingers wouldn't completely freeze.

Continuing down the street, they game to Oishi's house. Eiji almost instantaneously ran up to the door, but Inui had grabbed the boy the hood of his jacket. They watched as Tezuka carefully knocked on the door. When the door opened, Oishi stuck his head out. Right as he noticed the group standing before him, he closed the door.

"Go away," Oishi mumbled from inside the house.

"We came to visit, Oishi. Don't you think the least you could do is invite us in?" Fuji clasped his hands together. "It sure is cold out here."

The door once again opened back up. "Please, come in…"

All of them made their way into the house and stood in living room. Eiji sat down and pulled Ryoma down next to him. Ryoma seemed rather annoyed with the boy who bobbed back and forth next to him.

"What brings everyone here?" Oishi kept himself at a good distance away from everyone else.

"We were worried about you, Oishi. After you didn't show up for practice today, we came to see you," Eiji nodded as he spoke. "Ochibi, it was your idea, right?"

"Sure," Ryoma looked up at Oishi. He noticed that the older boy was paler than usual. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I must have forgotten about practice today. I'm sorry about that," Oishi let a soft smile form on his face. "Seeming that everyone skipped to come here we'll have to practice extra hard tomorrow."

Inui stared at Oishi through his glasses. He quickly flipped through his green notebook. "It's not like you to forget about practice."

"That's right. Maybe our musical captain isn't telling us something," Fuji began to pull off his scarf as if he was going to settle down in the house.

"I have a great idea," Oishi turned himself around and searched in the nearby closet. After a few minutes he pulled out his coat along with his gloves, scarf, and hat. "Eiji has been complaining that since we decided to do this musical thing during the winter that he hasn't had the chance to go and play in the snow. I know we're a little old for this, but how about we go out and have a little fun in the snow. It'll be nice."

"Yay, yay, yay!" Eiji quickly rose to his feet. As he did, he grabbed Ryoma's wrist and took him along with him while running towards the door. "This will be fun! Come on, everyone."

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma yelled as he almost tripped out the door.

"This will indeed be fun," Fuji smiled as he let the sapphire color of his eyes show.

Kaidou and Momoshiro raced to the door yelling things about winning at a snow ball fight. Kawamura chased after them to calm them down. Everyone knew all to well that when he's to get a snowball in his hand that he would be the one that is no longer calm. Fuji walked along side Inui who seemed to be taking notes of everyone's actions. As Oishi tried to leave the house, a hand was placed on his shoulder which made him jump.

"Oishi," Tezuka's voice was solemn.

The other boy avoided turning to see Tezuka. Instead he stared out the door. "Tomorrow I will start working with your group."

"You know you don't have to."

"I want to," Oishi pulled away from Tezuka's touch. "Lets go."

Tezuka only nodded and followed Oishi outside of the house.

* * *

As all the boys ran around throwing snow at each other, Oishi stood next to Tezuka. They watched as Eiji slipped and fell and Kaidou getting snow right in Momoshiro's face. A small smile formed on Oishi's face as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. He could feel his heart racing just from standing so close to Tezuka. He could only imagine what would happen when hearing the singing voice that would come from the boy's lips. The feelings going through his mind made him feel childish, but he was glad being able to stay by Tezuka's side even if it was only momentarily.

**NOTE:**** It's been almost four months since I've updated this fic, right? I am sincerely sorry about that. I believe I've mentioned before that this fic is rather hard for me to write. I'm not used to having Tezuka or Oishi as the main character. Tezuka is usually just there to say random lines, and Oishi is usually used to support Eiji when he's having mental break downs.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't completely terrible. I can't help but feel like everyone is out of character. Maybe not Eiji; he might have the right personality. I will try harder next chapter. Please don't hate me if this is a complete failure. If I'm having this much trouble with a TezukaXOishi fic (saying they actually get together in the end), I can't wait to see how hard it'll be to write my TezukaXKaidou fic. No wonder I always stick to using just Fuji, Eiji, and Ryoma (in any combination).**

**Hopefully I won't wait another four months to throw another chapter up. I feel horrible for that. I don't think this fic is very popular anyways. I guess there aren't that many TezukaXOishi fans out there. Oh well. As long as what I write makes someone happy (myself?). Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll come back for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, Oishi looked out his window to see snow falling from the sky. The fluffy, white flakes made it difficult to see, but Oishi knew that he couldn't skip the day's practice. Grabbing for a pair of dark colored jeans and a green shirt, he quickly changed out of his pajamas. Heading out of his room, he took his bag that sat by the door. Downstairs he bundled himself up in his coat and wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. Opening the door of the house, he took a step back before going out into the cold.

* * *

Walking into the school building, Oishi pulled off his gloves and rubbed his hands together to make them warm. Placing his hand on the handle of the door to the auditorium, Oishi paused as he heard a sweet melody coming from inside. Slowly opening the door, he noticed Tezuka standing on the stage with a piece of paper in his hand. His voice flowed beautifully from his lips in a melodic way.

Tezuka looked up from the paper. "Oishi."

"Ah…" Oishi stared down at the floor. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"They all called me and said that they wouldn't be able to make it because of the weather," Tezuka made his way off of the stage and down the isle. "I didn't get word from any of them until after I already got here."

"I guess that means it's just the two of us today."

"When the weather lets up a little, we'll call it a day and head home," the taller boy decided as he fixed his glasses.

"S―" Oishi stopped and slightly jumped as the lights flashed off. "The lights."

"The power must have gone out. I have a flashlight in my bag," Tezuka turned in the darkness. "Oishi, the heat might have gone out as well, so we'll have to do our best to keep warm."

"Right," Oishi followed behind Tezuka and tried his hardest not to trip.

Up on the stage, the two boys sat across from each other with the flashlight in between them. Oishi didn't dare to look at Tezuka as he shivered from the chill. Noticing him shaking, Tezuka threw his jacket around the boy's shoulders.

"If the power doesn't turn back on soon, we'll start heading home," Tezuka gathered his things into his bag.

"My house is closer than yours, so we should go there if we leave the school," Oishi pulled the jacket that was placed on him tighter. "It's better if we're not out in the cold for too long, and I would want you to have to walk home by yourself in this weather."

Tezuka got onto his feet and nodded. "Lets get going."

"Ok," getting up, Oishi felt himself falling forward. Losing his balance, he noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Oishi!" Tezuka caught the shorter boy in his arms. Placing his hand on Oishi's head, he could tell right away that he was running a fever. Carefully, he laid Oishi on the stage and used his jacket as a pillow.

After ten or so minutes, Oishi's eyes opened, and he looked around. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Tezuka?"

"It's best if we get to your house before your condition gets worse," Tezuka extended out his arm. "Come on."

Letting his hand slip into Tezuka's, Oishi could feel his heart racing. Being able to touch the person he admired so much made him happy. "Tezuka…I…uh…thank you."

"The weather shouldn't be as bad, so lets hurry."

"Yes," Oishi smiled as his cheeks were covered with a red tint. _How long will I continue to watch you without saying a word about how I truly feel?

* * *

_

The weather outside had calmed down, so they quickly made their way to Oishi's house. When they made it there safely, the two of them sat in Oishi's room with cups of tea to warm their chilled bodies.

"Thank you for the tea," Tezuka sipped at the liquid.

"I'll make us something to eat if you're hungry," Oishi set his cup on his desk.

"If you're not feeling well, you should be resting."

"I'm fine, Tezuka."

Tezuka placed the cup to the side and the two of them sat there together in silence.

"…Tezuka…" Oishi sat down on his bed and bit his lower lip. _I don't want to keep this inside any longer._

"What is it?" Tezuka looked up at the boy with sternness.

"We're friends, right?"

"Yes."

"Tezuka…I…" Oishi turned his head to the side. "I have these feelings…and they're deeper than friendship."

"What are you saying?"

"I like you, Tezuka…not just as a friend."

Tezuka stood up. "I think I should be going."

"Why?"

"Oishi, you're a good friend, and I am glad for that. I do not think of you as anything other than that."

"Oh…"

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice," Tezuka grabbed his bag and left the room.

"How can you…how can you just walk away like that?" tears began to form in Oishi's eyes as he began to shake. "Tezuka…how can you just leave me here after I confessed my feelings? A good friend…I don't want to just be friends anymore…"

* * *

That night, Oishi ignored the phone calls he received from Eiji. He didn't even go downstairs to eat dinner. He just sat on his bed trying to figure out how Tezuka could turn away so easily from him. It wasn't the rejection that shocked him; it was the fact that Tezuka seemed so cold when he left. The sight of Tezuka just walking away wasn't something Oishi could push away easily. It was too painful.

**NOTE:**** Genre change! I didn't realize I had this marked as Friendship/Romance. Then again, I didn't plan for what happened in this chapter to actually happen. It just did. So, the new genre is Friendship/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Anyways, sorry for how long it took me to update. I do have a schedule now for all my updates. The next chapter for this fic will be out before January 27****th****. I plan on starting a new fic on the 25****th**** and then another new fic on the 7****th**** of February. You all can help me decide on what fic will be next by voting in the poll in my profile. That poll will probably be replaced by the 23****rd**** of this month though. Make sure you vote soon, okay?**

**I'm thinking that this fic will only be a few more chapters long. My thoughts are four or five more chapters at the most. I do not have plans for a new TezukaXOishi fic as of right now. That may change after I start putting up my new polls (so be sure to check for new polls in my profile). I do have plans for a YuutaXRyoma fic. Is that completely random? I guess I can't help it. I really like random pairings. I want to come up with something for a MaruiXJirou fic because I think that would just be the cutest thing ever. That and NiouXFuji. Yeah, that would be awesome. Oh, and please tell me I'm not the only one who likes these pairings. I think I might cry if I'm alone on these. It doesn't really matter to me. I just write for the pairings I like. Why would I write a TezukaXFuji fic or a TezukaXRyoma fic if I don't like them together? Right? That's just me though.**

**As I said, I have a schedule, and I plan to stick with it this time. Most updates will be 7-8 days because I'm working on a total of five fics (and it'll be more in the future). I'm also working on my Prince of Tennis site and editing my novel.**

**Oh, I forgot to say this in the fic I updated on the 18****th****, so I have to do it here. I have a FujiXEiji fic called "Frozen Fingers". The scene that I wrote took place in the bathroom. Now, don't think anything bad about it, but Fuji and Eiji are on the floor of a bathroom…in a school. A public, school bathroom…on the floor. Fuji was just comforting Eiji, it was nothing bad or anything. It's just…I would rarely even go in the bathrooms when I was in high school. Why would they be sitting on the floor in a public bathroom? This might just be me, but I would never sit on the floor in a public bathroom. Sorry, sorry, that was really random. I just really had to say that.**

**I'm done rambling. I'm going to go do some editing on my novel, and I hope to see you all back here for the next update. Thank you so much for reading. Oh, and sorry if Tezuka and Oishi are completely out of character. Thanks for everything~!**


End file.
